This invention pertains to a drive unit for a hoist, especially for a hoist as set forth in the ain definition of claim 1.
In a familiar drive unit of this sort (WO 89/1146), the drive shaft, extending through the rake housing, consists of three parts, which are linked together with two couplings. One of hose couplings is formed by the disk brake carrier, which contains a brake disk in one-unit construction. The three-part drive unit with the two drive couplings, one of which also contains a length adjustment, enlarges the length of the drive unit construction, increases the mass of the revolving parts, and heightens the risk of vibrations.